Optical biological feature identification apparatuses may be applied to electronic terminals to implement optical biological feature identification, and thus to further implement identity authentication for users of the electronic terminals. When an object under test is placed on the biological feature identification apparatus, light emitted by a light source forms reflective light via a biological tissue of the object under test, and then the light is directed to optical sensing units of the biological feature identification apparatus; each of the optical sensing units further converts received light intensity signals into electrical signals to thus generate output data. For example, when the object under test is fingerprints of a finger, since the fingerprints have different texture depths, the light intensity signals received by the optical sensing units are capable of reflecting texture depths in different regions of the finger. In this way, fingerprint features of the object under test may be finally determined according to the output data generated by all the optical sensing units in the optical biological feature identification apparatus. In addition, based on the similar principle, palmprint features may also be determined.
However, the optical biological feature identification apparatus generally includes an optical filter and an optical sensing array formed by the optical sensing units. The optical sensing units may be different from another. In addition, when the optical biological feature identification apparatus is applied to an electronic terminal having a display screen, a display unit of the display screen (for example, an OLED light source of an OLED display screen) may be used as an excitation light source of the optical biological feature identification apparatus. Since bonding between the display screen and the optical filter may be not even and flat, the optical filter and the optical sensing array may also be subjected to uneven bonding. As a result, different optical sensing units have inconsistent sensing capabilities with respect to optical signals having the same light intensity, and thus during determination of biological features of the object under test based on the output data of thousands of optical sensing units, the detection result is poor in accuracy. Consequently, identity authentication may finally fail to be performed for users by using the optical biological feature identification apparatus.